Bravez Le Coeur
by Hyoku-yusuki Kinomoto
Summary: Sakura eh uma princesa, ela vive em uma floresta mtu diferente.Ela n lembrava de seu passado, ate q um dia começa a acontecer coisas istranhas, entao ela vai embusca de respostas, e acaba encontrando mtu mais do que esperava. CAP. 4 ONLINE
1. Cap 1

CCS naum me pertence, estou apenas "pegandu emprestado" seus personagens para inventar uma historia totalmente louca, diga-se de passagem.

Oiiiii gente.Bom eu sou nova aqui.Essa eh a minha primeira fic i eu to fazendo ela junto com meu irmao.Eu ainda n sei mexer mtu bem nesse site aqui naum, ainda to aprendendo i ta meio dificil, sabe como eh ne.Mas ta indu, um dia eu ainda aprendo, se algum de v6 quiserem me dar uma ajudinha, hehehe.Agora vamos logo pra fic:

Bravez Le Coeur

Capitulo 1

No Japão feudal, onde existiam cavaleiros, príncipes e princesas, em uma floresta q ficava no centro do Japão existia uma linda princesa chamada Sakura.Ela possuía longos cabelos ruivos e grandes orbes verdes, q mais pareciam duas grandes esmeraldas.Era simplesmente linda!Desde pequena aprendera a se defender e tinha um tipo de premonição, as vezes sonhava com o que ia acontecer no futuro, mas não entendia muito bem, e não havia muito conhecimento sobre isso.Ela vivia em uma floresta.Tal floresta era bastante diferente das existentes atualmente.As árvores eram tortas e altas e possuíam cavidades que se assemelham a grandes bocas, que, surpreendentemente, às vezes, se mexiam.Os animais eram, pelo menos para a princesa, incrivelmente belos e de variedades incontáveis como as estrelas do céu.Existia, por exemplo, os scriptuais, animais de aproximadamente 40 cm de altura que possuíam enormes escamas dourados e brilhantes, que serviam para iluminar os caminhos da princesa, e uma grande calda espinhenta que serviam para afastar os intrusos perigosos.Não podemos nos esquecer também dos shistensines.Tais animais possuíam de 3 a 7 metros de altura, eram ciclopes brancos, e possuíam aspectos humanóides.Ele era extremamente monstruoso, mas, para a princesa, ele era encantador.Sakura costumava passear constantemente pela imensa floresta.Ela comia alimentos variados, como varias frutas silvestres, existias frutas de diversos tamanhos, cores, formatos e sabores.Essas frutas eram os alimentos mais deliciosas de seu reino selvagem.O tempo era lento e demorava de passar.A princesa achava isso bom e gostava de sua vida simples, porém, prazerosa.Eram comuns as constantes ameaças que sofria de intrusos, que ela mesma desconhecia.Possuía por exemplo, o que ela chamava de "a sombra", animal indecifrável, que aparecia no meio da noite para vigiá-la ou admirá-la.

As guerras eram muitas, porém, acabaram.Eram lutas misteriosas, nem mesmo a princesa compreendia.Era comum os seus bichos lutarem, aparentemente, com o nada, porém, mal sabia a princesa que aquele nada era extremamente complexo e poderia machuca-lá.

Certo dia por descuido dos animais que a protegia, um dos servos do mestre Leprator do reino Ianski, invadiu a floresta e começou a matar os seus animais e suas plantas, até encontrá-la.Quando ele a encontrou, por ordens de seu mestre atirou-a uma flecha bem em seu coração e foi embora.Sakura derramou uma lágrima vermelha e caiu no chão.Depois de um longo tempo ela se levantou e viu que não havia morrido, achou que aquilo foi um grande pesadelo, mas quando olhou para a região do seu coração, ela viu a flecha e tirou-a.Quando foi dormir ficou se perguntando porque ela não havia morrido.Pensou em várias coisas, mas não achou a resposta certa.

Na manha seguinte, ela olhou para o seu peito e notou que no lugar do ferimento não havia sangue, apenas uma mancha azul púrpura que lhe causava uma sensação de leveza.

Aproveitou a luz do dia para ver se encontrava alguns de seus amigos atacados na noite anterior.Procurou bastante e apesar de encontrar inúmeros conhecidos ficou triste em não ter achado Heptalo e Meta-Nosa, os seus scriptuais prediletos.Ao olhar ao seu redor, notou, porém, a existência de duas novas árvores que não estavam presentes na noite do ataque.Não eram árvores comuns, no entanto, mais altas que as outras e com umas texturas completamente diferentes, indescritíveis, que dava prazer ao tocar.A princesa ficou ali, acariciando-as como se sentisse nelas a presença de coisas amáveis e bastante conhecidas.

Ficou ali horas e horas sem mesmo perceber e de repente, ouviu duas grandes vozes roucas e macias ecoando pela floresta:

- "Princesa, Princesa".

Ela se assustou bastante, procurou ao seu redor e nada encontrou de suspeito.Entretudo, ao olhar para as árvores as quais estavam em contato, percebeu que se tornaram douradas e que apresentaram em alguns de seus talos, o escoamento de um liquido florescente, como sangue.Chorou.A princesa chorou não por medo, não por angustia, mas por alegria e amor.Ajoelhou-se, e viu diante daqueles gigantes os seus dois grandes amigos, perdidos na batalha passada.

- "Princesa, Princesa..." Novas vozes escoaram e a princesa entendendo o chamado, foi imediatamente cuidar do sofrimento de seus amigos.

Depois de cuidar de seus queridos amigos ela começou a investigar as coisas na floresta.Depois de um longo tempo de pesquisa Sakura foi descobrindo pouco a pouco que na verdade aquelas árvores eram animais que foram mortos pelo terrível Leprator, imperador do reino Ianski.Ele matou os animais porque achava que se eles vivessem poderiam arruinar e atrapalhar o seu plano de acabar com tudo aquilo que fosse relacionado à vida e a felicidade.Ela continuou se perguntando porque ela não morreu e nem os seus amigos,e pensou:

-Será que essa floresta é encantada?

Mas ela não conseguiu de imediato nenhuma explicação para o que aconteceu.

Ela começou a pensar e a tentar encontrar em toda a sua historia psicológica o motivo para a sua existência naquele lugar e como ela foi parar ali.No entanto, as suas lembranças eram vagas e não passavam apenas de imagens distorcidas e embaçadas de seu passado, por ela, desconhecido.

Teve a idéia, então, de tentar se comunicar com as velhas árvores da floresta.

Continua...

Oiii di novo,bom espero q v6 gostem da fic.Pra quem n intendeu " Bravez Le Coeur " significa Coraçao Valente em Frances.Foi meu irmao q deu esse nome a fic, i n me perguntem pq, pq eu tb naum sei naum.Hehehehe.

Bjus pra todos...


	2. Cap 2

Cap. Anterior:

Ela começou a pensar e a tentar encontrar em toda a sua historia psicológica o motivo para a sua existência naquele lugar e como ela foi parar ali.No entanto, as suas lembranças eram vagas e não passavam apenas de imagens distorcidas e embaçadas de seu passado, por ela, desconhecido.

Teve a idéia, então, de tentar se comunicar com as velhas árvores da floresta.

Cap. 2

Caminhou bastante e sempre que encontrava alguma árvore aparentemente idosa tentava arrancar alguma informação e estabelecer algum tipo de comunicação.Porém, ou por desconfiança e medo, ou por ressentimento dela nunca ter tentado estabelecer algum tipo de contato com elas, tais árvores ficavam sempre mudas e indiferente ao chamado da princesa.Sakura ficou então desesperada e sentiu-se sozinha e perdida naquele mundo que ela verdadeiramente não conhecia.Olhou ao seu redor e vendo todas aquelas vidas presas, aparentemente há séculos, caiu em prantos, soluçando e murmurando para si mesma:

- "Eu não tenho culpa, eu não tenho culpa... porque, porque?".

De repente, sentiu sobre o seu corpo, uma sensação de toque e percebeu que varias daquelas árvores que a desprezaram anteriormente, a estavam acariciando.

-Não chore minha filha -dizia algumas delas

-A julgamos mal –afirmaram outras.

Ela levantou-se e todas as sensações ruins que a atormentavam haviam desaparecidas.Vendo todas aquelas árvores cedendo-lhe ajuda chamando de filha foi de certa forma aconchegante.Percebeu que todo aquele acanhamento inicial era não mais que desconfiança natural adquirida por aqueles que passam muito tempo isolados em si mesmos.Sakura começou:

-Eu sou uma princesa e sempre andei por essa floresta, vocês, devem me conhecer.

-Claro que a conhecemos princesa –responderam algumas árvores.

-Oh! –exclamou Sakura de surpresa e alegria.

-Me respondam então –continuou ela-porque estou aqui?Porque eu sempre estive aqui?

-Olha princesa, nós, como você estamos aqui há séculos e apenas sabemos que a sua presença nesta floresta é tão antiga quanto nós.

-Como assim... Não é possível.Eu não estou aqui há tanto tempo assim.Ainda sou muito jovem e como conseguiria viver?

-Princesa, o motivo de todas essas coisas, como já te dizemos, não temos condições de contar-lhe.

Sakura balançou a cabeça e virou-se para ir embora novamente tristonha e bastante confusa com tudo aquilo que havia ouvido.

-Espere! –exclamou alguma árvore-não vá embora ainda, existe nesta floresta uma grande árvore, talvez a maior de nós, chamada Macrompow, que, talvez conheça a sua história.

E a princesa virando o seu rosto cheio de esperança, perguntou:

-E onde fica essa tal árvore, me diga, por favor.

-Princesa, você vai querer mesmo ver essa árvore?

-Claro, é a única esperança que eu tenho.

-Ela é uma árvore bastante velha e que nunca gostou de companhia alguma.Ate nós falamos pouco com ela.

-Por favor, diga-me, não me interessa mais nada agora, darei tudo para saber o meu passado.

-Tudo bem, então feche os seus olhos, que nós a levaremos para lá.

Sakura fechou seus olhos e esperou, quando, de repente viu-se levantada por texturas macias e quentes que se alternavam ao mesmo tempo em que sentia o vento doce da velocidade bate-lhe no rosto.Viajou.Viajou.E após um tempo indefinido sentiu novamente a floresta em seus pés.

Abriu os olhos e percebeu que ela não conhecia aquele lugar, completamente diferente de tudo que conhecia.Olhou ao redor e estava dentro de uma grande clareira, escura, fria e úmida.Notou também que em seu centro havia uma enorme árvore, desfolhada e aparentemente sem vigor.A princesa medrosa e cautelosa, sussurrou:

-Oi.

Uma voz grave, alta, roca e agressiva perguntou:

-O que você está fazendo aqui!

-Eu só vim vela para saber um pouco da minha história.

Ela respondeu com um tom de medo.

-Depois de muitos séculos esquecido e sozinho você vem falar comigo!

Sakura se assustou com o jeito que a árvore falou.Ela ficou um tempo em silencio, e depois falou:

-Eu não entendo.Eu nem sabia de sua pode me culpar?

-Você não me entende?Você não me entende!Como assim.Não se lembra de nada?

-Não sei do que está falando, por favor, explique-me.

-Eu sou Macrompow e vim para essa floresta junto com você.Nos éramos muito amigos, porem, após a minha morte, você começou a me abandonar.

-Por favor, desculpe-me.Eu não me lembro de coisa alguma.Não sei nem mesmo como vim parar nesta floresta.Permita-me saber o meu passado, eu imploro.

A árvore pegou-a em seus braços e levantou-a para o ponto mais alto da floresta.

-Esta vendo aquele pico? Perguntou a árvore.

Sakura não via nada, apenas o manto verde que ultrapassava os limites do horizonte.

-Eu não vejo coisa alguma Macrompow.

-Olhe bem.Embaixo daquela grande nuvem, olhe -apontou a árvore.

Sakura se esforçou um pouco mais e observou naquela direção um pequeno ponto branco imaginando que talvez fosse dele a que a árvore se referiu.

-Sim, agora estou vendo Macrompow, acho que sei do que você está se referindo.

-Pois bem –continuou a árvore-nos levaremos você a metade do caminho, a partir daí, você seguirá sozinha, a sua história encontra-se atrás daquele pico.

Ela ficou momentaneamente assustada, porém, aceitou, seria angustiante para ela saber que teve a chance de conhecer o seu passado e não aproveitou.

-Prepare-se -falou a árvore-você encontrará inúmeros empecilhos pelo caminho, mas não se preocupe, nada de ruim acontecerá com você.

Sakura se foi.

As árvores levaram-na até uma passagem secreta que ficava atrás de muitos arbustos e disse-lhe:

-Vamos ter que te deixar por aqui.Entre nesta passagem e siga sempre reto, quando você chegar em um lugar que tem dois caminhos pegue o da direita e continue seguindo reto.Vá e ande rápido.

-Tchau, e muito obrigada.

Sakura entrou na passagem secreta, mas não conseguia ver quase nada.Porque era muito escuro.Passaram-se muito tempo e ela chegou onde havia dois caminhos para seguir.Lembrou-se que as árvores mandaram seguir a direita e assim fez.Quando entrou a direita viu uma lesma eptrokinas que tinha dois metros de altura.Sakura deu um grito e a lesma disse com um tom ameaçador:

-O que você está fazendo aqui em meu território?

-Desculpe.Eu não sabia que você morava aqui.

-Não há perdão!

Sakura ficou confusa e não sabia porque as árvores mandaram-na seguir por aquele caminho.Mas agora não havia tempo para pensar, a lesma preparava-se para cuspir alguma coisa.A princesa agachou-se e esperou a rajada.Um liquido amarelo e esfumaçante, do qual ela conseguiu desviar-se devido suas tecnicas, saiu então da boca da enorme lesma.Tal liquido ao cair em cima de uma pedra, derreteu-a. Era acido.A partir de então, a lesma começou a cuspir sucessivamente inúmeras rajadas das quais, Sakura com muito esforço, conseguiu fugir.

Porem, por um pequeno descuido, uma das cuspidas caiu-lhe à face e a princesa, sem mesmo se importar com o acontecido, conseguiu, surpreendentemente, pular por cima do animal.

Correu então como nunca havia corrido em toda a sua existência e pensou, por um momento, que estaria deformada.No entanto, incrivelmente, não estava sentindo dor.

Olhou para trás depois de muito tempo e percebeu que nada a seguia.Parou.A primeira coisa que lhe veio à mente foi o estado de seu rosto naquele momento.Estava com medo.Não queria tocar a própria face.Entretanto, era preciso saber como estava e aceitar o desastre seja ele qual fosse.

Subiu lentamente a mão em direção ao rosto.Já estava imaginando algo totalmente sem pele, esburacado. Pensou também como iria ser a sua existência sem seus longos cabelos e sem parte de seu nariz.Lágrimas já

saiam de seus olhos quando observou um pouco à sua frente um poço de água e achou que seria bem menos doloroso ver à tocar aquela triste marca.

Continua...

* * *

**Agradecimentos:**

**Ginny Lupin, **bom primeiramente eu gostaria de agradecer pelo seu review.Sobre o q vc disse a fic vai ser mesmo de fantasia i vai ter magia.O unico motivo de eu n ter posto q era de fantasia tb eh pq n deu, huahuahua.Q bom q vc gosto dela, hehehe, fico mtu felix por issu!Bjaum

**Littledark, **q bom q vc gosto da fic mesmo sendu o primeiro cap, ja o funcionamento do site ja estou ate me acostumandu apesar de ter sido super, hiper dificil pra mim poder postar o segundu cap da fic, hehehe.Bom, pra vc iscrever o seu perfil eh só vc clicar em Profile i iscrever o q vc quiser.Brigadinha pelo review...Bjaum

* * *

Feito por Hyoku

-Oiii gente!Td bom?Bem, vo conta um segredinhu pra vcs.Podem xingar meu irmão em japonês do que quiserem, q ele n vai entender nd!-Falou Hyoku sem perceber q havia alguém a espionando.

-O q vc disse?-Pergunto Yusuki.

-Ah!Q susto!

-Itai!Não grita assim q n sou surdo!

-O q posso faze?Vc me assusto com essa sua cara feia!

-Não muda de assunto mocinha, o q vc disse?

-Eu?Não disse nada, q isso.

-Não minta pra mim!Eu ouvi td!

-Se ouviu pq pergunto?Alem de chato eh intrometido!Sabia q eh feio fica espionando os outros?

-Eu n estava espionando-Falou Yusuki brevemente chateado-So estava passando quando ouvi vc falar aquilo.

-Uhum, sei.E que culpa eu tenho se vc não intendi porcaria nenhuma de japonês?

-Tb não precisava contar pros outros!E o que eu posso faze se vc eh paranóica por fics, passa o tempo todo lendu e eu n!

-Ei, eu n sou paran...-Parou d falar quando viu o olhar ameaçador de seu "querido" irmão-Ta bom, talvez eu seja um pouco viciada, mas so um pouquinho, nada mais.

-Sei, sei.Só um pouquinho.Faz o seguinte:eu finjo q acredito e vc finge q fala a verdade ta bom.

-Ei!Ta me chamando d mentirosa?

-Eu?Claro q naum maninha.-Falou em tom sarcástico.

-Ah!Seu baka, arrogante!

-N. me xingue de nomes japoneses!

-Eu xingo sim, seu konoyaro!

-Eu vou entrar no seu quarto se vc continuar!

-Nããããããão!-Hyoku sai correndo pra trancar o quarto.Depois d 10 minutos ela volta-Ui!Cansei, mas pelo menos vc n entra mais no meu quanrtinhu!

-Pq demoro tanto bruxa?-Hyoku olhou pro irmão com um olhar mortal.

-Ta parecendu o InuYasha!Ops isqueci.O Inuzinhu eh mais kawaii(comu se meu irmão fosse kawaii...hahaha) e mtu mais mtu mais bonito(meu Deus, uma coisa dessas n era pra se isquecer!)!Vc só alcança a sujeira da unha do pe dele.

-O q vc disse idiota!

-Ue? Alem d burro eh surdo?

-Ah!Agora vc vai vê!

Hyoku arregalou os olhos-Não, esse olhar não!N pode ser!-Pensou Hyoku.

-Nãããão Yusuki!Eu tava brincandu!

-Agora eh tarde mocinha!Quer um conselho:comece a correr!

-Ahahaha!Socorro!-Hyoku começou a correr desesperadamente.Estava quase pra sair da fic quando...

-Hehehe-Yusuki deu uma risada maléfica-Te peguei mocinha!

-Hahahaha!-Yusuki começou a faze cócegas na Hyoku-Pa...hahaha...ra...hahaha.

-So se vc me fala o q significa baka.

-Hahaha...a naum...hahaha.

-Fala se naum n paro!

-Ta...hahaha...eu falo...hahaha...idi...hahaha...ota.

-Não me chame d idiota.

-Naum...hahaha...signi...hahaha...fica...hahaha...idiota.

-A sim.Ta falandu serio?

-To...hahaha.

-Ta bom intaum-Yusuki solta a irmã.

-Ai!Vc eh louco!-Falou Hyoku ainda se recuperando do ataque do irmão.

-Olha...

-Ta bom, já parei.

-Ainda bem.

-Agora va embora!Anda xoxoxo!-Hyoku praticamente arrasta Yusuki pra fora-Anda!

-Ei!Eu n sou galinha pra vc fala: "Anda xoxoxo"-Tentou imitar a voz da irmã sem sucesso.

-N eh mais parece!Agora XAU!-Bateu a porta na cara do irmão-Ate q enfim!Pronto gente.Só naum chamem ele de baka pq ele sabe o q significa.Mas o resto ta liberado.(Ta liberado, ta td liberado...huahuahuahua)

-Ei!Eu ouvi isso!-Falou uma voz atrás da Hyoku.

-Ops!Acho melhor eu ir embora logo!(Vc ainda acha querida?)Xauzinhu.

Depois de falar isso Hyoku começa a correr.

-Hahaha!Tinha q ser uma bruxa mesmo!

Fim...hehehe


	3. Cap 3

Cap. Anterior

Subiu lentamente a mão em direção ao rosto.Já estava imaginando algo totalmente sem pele, esburacado. Pensou também como iria ser a sua existência sem seus longos cabelos e sem parte de seu nariz.Lágrimas já saiam de seus olhos quando observou um pouco à sua frente um poço de água e achou que seria bem menos doloroso ver à tocar aquela triste marca.

Cap. 3

Caminhou lentamente e agachou-se para aproveitar a pouca luminosidade que existia no túnel.Fechou os seus olhos e, nesse momento, já se encontrava em frente ao maldito espelho.Abriu-os lentamente e...

-Oh...?-soltou um grito abafado.

Não acreditava no que estava vendo. O seu rosto estava perfeitamente normal.Tocou-o e ele continuava sedoso como aquilo poderia ter acontecido.Sakura chegou a pensar que estava sonhando.Não era possível.Fora tão aquele acido conseguiu derreter toda aquela pedra e não fizera um único arranhão em seu rosto?

Ela percebeu que já estava tarde, pois estava com muito sono.Foi dormir, mas não conseguia pegar no sono rapidamente, porque estava bastante apreensiva com o que tinha acontecido poucas horas atrás.Ela pensava:

-Porque eu não morri quando me atiraram uma flecha no peito, e porque dessa vez o meu rosto não ficou deformado.Eu não entendo.Para tudo isso tem que haver uma explicação.

Depois de muito tempo ela conseguiu dormir.

Ao acordar bebeu um pouco de água do poço e continuou a viajem.Ela teve muitas dificuldades para passar por certos lugares.Depois de três horas andando começou a ver uma luz e foi seguindo-a ate sair da passagem secreta.Quando olhou ao redor viu um jardim morto, e lá na frente viu um enorme e antigo castelo.A princesa olhou para trás e viu que a passagem secreta ficava em baixo do grande pico que Macrompow mostrou.Ela resolveu entrar no castelo, para ver se descobria alguma coisa do seu passado.Ao entrar deu de cara com um imenso salão com dois tronos muito empoeirados.Ela começou a ver naquele salão lembranças de pessoas dançando, mas não sabia porque estava vendo aquilo.Resolveu andar mais pelo castelo, e subiu uma grande escada que dava para muitas portas em um imenso corredor.Aquele cenário lhe era a andar lentamente pelo imenso corredor.Percebeu que, pelas paredes, existia grande quantidade de janelas e inúmeros quadros.Olhou-os com muita atenção.Neles estavam representadas inúmeras pessoas.Parecia que naquele castelo havia morado uma grande família.Ao chegar ao final do corredor, paralisou-se. Era um imenso quadro que ia do chão ao teto.Nele estava representada uma linda mulher com vestido branco e pérolas no pescoço.Admirou-o nos seus mais ínfimos detalhes.Sentia um aconchego e uma saudade gostosa ao olhá-lo.

Não sabia quanto tempo havia passado ali. Olhou por uma grande janela que havia ao seu lado e viu que já estava escurecendo.Resolveu procurar um local para descansar.Virou-se e olhou as inúmeras portas que havia no corredor.Fixou o seu olhar na maior de todas.Era uma linda porta dourada com pedras preciosas em volta.Tentou empurrá-la, ma estava difícil.Entretanto aquela porta atraiu-a uma força descomunal e viu-a abrir sob um som rouco e prolongado.

Estava diante de um quarto claro, apesar do escuro, era como se todos os últimos raios solares convergisse para esse alojamento.Por mais estranho que poderia parecer, era um lugar limpo.Não existia um único vestígio de grão ou poeira sobre seus cômodos dourados.A cama, ao centro, envolta por uma bela cortina azul.Sakura já estava bastante cansada e resolveu ir cochilar na bela cama à sua frente.

Ao abrir a cortina, parou, o que era aquilo?Estava diante de sua própria imagem.Ela não acreditava no que via.O seu próprio corpo deitado em cima daquela cama.Um corpo pálido, branco como a neve.Não havia sinal de vida.

Sakuranão sabia o que fazer.Não sabia o que pensar.Ela simplesmente olhava para aquilo, confusa.

De repente ela se sentiu atraída por aquele corpo.Uma vontade de tocá-lo.Uma vontade de estar ao lado dele.Uma vontade de ser ele!

Estendeu lentamente a mão em direção ao seu outro rosto, tocou-o.Era uma sensação gelada.Os seus dedos passaram lentamente a fundir-se aquele corpo, a entrar dentro das narinas e da boca, como uma verdadeira força vital que faltava a ele.

Sakura não temia e simplesmente observava aquilo com certa curiosidade.Ela viu aquela situação como se fosse o verdadeiro propósito para a sua ida aquele castelo.

Tudo se tornou escuro.Ela gostava daquilo e não queria sair daquela situação.Estava muito cansada e aquilo estava sendo bastante aconchegante para ela.

Começou a perder lentamente a consciência. Deixou-se levar pelo era bom.

Sakura acordou. Nunca tivera um sono tão gostoso havia muito tempo.Já estava claro.Era de manhã.Ela levantou-se e foi para a janela do quarto olhar a paisagem. Começou a relembrar da grande aventura que tivera no dia anterior.Lembrou-se de Macrompow, da passagem secreta, da grande lesma que tivera que enfrentar.Lembrou-se também de quando chegou ao castelo, das lembranças que ele a trouxe, dos seus tronos, dos seus quadros, do seu grande corredor e, de repente, veio à sua mente o CORPO. Olhou imediatamente para a cama. Onde estaria ele?Relembrou-se do fato curioso que havia acontecido antes que dormira.Olhou-se, percebeu que estava vestida a roupa daquele corpo e concluiu que estava dentro dele.Ela pensou:

-Mas como é possível?Não pode ser!

Chegou a conclusão de estava morta, e que quando ao tocou no seu corpo sem vida, fundiu-se à ele.A partir desse momento, ela pôde entender inúmeras coisas que acontecera com ela na floresta. Ela compreendeu, por exemplo, por que a flechada que levou não a matou e porque o ácido da grande minhoca da passagem secreta não deformou seu rosto.Apesar de muitas coisas terem se tornado claro para ela, ela ainda não conseguia encontrar nenhuma ligação sua com o castelo.

Resolveu, então, andar pelo castelo e tentar encontrar alguma coisa que lhe desse pistas sobre o seu passado.Saiu do quarto e começou a entrar nos inúmeros outros cômodos , tentando vasculhar tudo que encontrasse.Vasculhou a imensa cozinha, as inúmeras salas que encontrava pelo caminho e todos os quartos que via.Porem, mesmo que tivesse encontrado inúmeros objetos que lhe traziam algumas vagas lembranças à cabeça, tudo ainda era muito confuso para a ela. Deve haver algum lugar nesse castelo que explique o que aconteceu nesse castelo.Sakura olhou para fora de uma grande janela da sala e viu uma imensa torre que ela ainda não visitara. Era talvez o lugar mais alto do castelo. Decidiu por ir àquele lugar.

Começou a andar um pouco mais rápido, mas sem deixar de prestar atenção nos inúmeros lugares que passava, tentando encontrar alguma coisa que ajudasse a sua busca.

Depois de andar por inúmeros corredores e passar por dezenas de cômodos, viu uma grande escada, em um beco escuro que descia para algum lugar. Olhou novamente por uma janela do castelo e percebeu que, para chegar à torre, teria que descê-la.

Sakura sentiu um grande calafrio e ficou com bastante medo ao encarar novamente a escada. Era como se alguma coisa ruim tivesse acontecido no passado. Algo que a tivesse injuriado e lhe provocado um grade ódio misturado de sofrimento.

Ela parou. Começou a tentar lembrar que lembrança seria aquela, porém, nada lhe vinha à cabeça. Algo lhe dizia que a luz de seu passado estava naquela torre.Teria que enfrentar aquele medo e descer aquela escada.

Tentou encontrar algo que iluminasse o caminho. Olhou ao seu redor e viu uma pequena tocha à parede. Pegou-a e, utilizando algumas das pedras que estavam num caqueiro, acendeu-a, pondo em prática um dos seus conhecimentos aprendidos na selva.

Começou a descer lentamente a escada. Sentindo um calafrio cada vez maior, parava inúmeras vezes para tentar se acostumar com o novo cenário. A parede era bastante esburacada e não havia mais quadros como em todo castelo. A poeira também era maior e a ela tinha que se esforçar mais para respirar.

Sakura começou a ver, ao longe, inúmeras silhuetas. Sentia muito medo. Seriam pessoas?Não poderia desistir. Tinha que enfrentar. Tentava iluminar mais, porém a luz continuava muito fraca. Começou a encostar cada vez mais e percebeu que o que estava vendo eram , na verdade, inúmeros corpos de pessoas MORTAS. Dezenas deles. Uma batalha havia acontecido, com certeza. Eram cadáveres vestidos com roupas de guerra e existia grande quantidade de espadas e escudos ao chão.

Continua...


	4. Cap 4

Cap. Anterior:

Sakura começou a ver, ao longe, inúmeras silhuetas. Sentia muito medo. Seriam pessoas?Não poderia desistir. Tinha que enfrentar. Tentava iluminar mais, porém a luz continuava muito fraca. Começou a encostar cada vez mais e percebeu que o que estava vendo eram , na verdade, inúmeros corpos de pessoas MORTAS. Dezenas deles. Uma batalha havia acontecido, com certeza. Eram cadáveres vestidos com roupas de guerra e existia grande quantidade de espadas e escudos ao chão.

Cap. 4

O que mais impressionava a princesa era que não havia marcas de sangue e os corpos estavam na mais perfeita conservação. Era como se estivessem dormindo.Sakura sentiu um arrepio cada vez maior. Teria que atravessar todos aqueles corpos para chegar à algum lugar. Começou a atravessar lentamente e, de repente...AHAH. Algo se mexera. Um dos corpos estava com os olhos abertos, porém não havia sido ele. O que seria isso? Sakura já estava no meio de todos aqueles corpos e não sabia o que fazer.

-E se eles me pegarem? O que irão fazer comigo? Não posso ficar mais muito tempo aqui.-Pensava ela.

Sakura, então, saiu correndo sem prestar atenção em mais nada e atravessou todos aqueles corpos rapidamente.

Chegou a uma grande porta que parecia ser à base da grande torre.Tentou abri-la, porém estava bastante difícil; talvez estivesse emperrada. Nesse instante, ouviu um estranho barulho.Algo se mexera novamente. Olhou para traz e viu sair debaixo dos corpos uma ratazana enorme. Ela tinha olhos bem grandes com um vermelho que brilhava no escuro. Parecia estar faminta e estava indo a direção da princesa.

-Mas como? Com todos aqueles corpos ali e esse bicho vem logo atrás de mim!-Falou ela.

Sakura desesperou-se. Não sabia o que fazer. Para onde ir? A ratazana encostava-se cada vez mais. Ela fechou os olhos e começou a chorar. De repente ouviu um grande barulho rouco. Era a porta se abrindo. A ratazana havia empurrado um dos grandes tijolos da parede que funcionava como uma alavanca. Foi, então, em direção à princesa e acariciou-a da maneira como os gatos fazem, como que desejando sorte, e voltou para onde estavam os corpos.

Sakura nada entendia. Sentiu certa familiaridade na atitude daquele grande bicho, porém não encontrava nenhuma relação coerente em sua cabeça. O importante agora era que a porta estava aberta e ela poderia ir de encontro a algo que estava lhe atraindo cada vez mais.

Ao entrar pela porta a princesa sentiu uma grande surpresa. Tudo estava bem limpo e claro. Era uma bela escadaria de mármore branco que subia em espiral.A luz que clareava tudo vinha de algum lugar lá em cima refletindo-se pelas paredes.

Ela começou a subir a enorme escadaria. Por incrível que pareça ela estava sentindo um grande bem estar ao fazer aquilo. Era como uma enorme paz interior houvesse invadido todo o seu ser. Como era prazeroso. Ela começou a subir mais rapidamente. Aos poucos começou a aparecer pelas escadarias inúmeros pontos de luz flutuantes. Algo mágico estava ocorrendo e ela ainda não percebera.

Ao final da escadaria, existia uma enorme cachoeira de energia pura. Ela saia do topo da enorme parede e desaparecia ao chão. Tudo era bastante mágico.

Sakura decidiu que deveria atravessar aquela queda. Estava bastante emocionada. Será que algo realmente me espera ou eu me decepcionarei? Pulou de vez.

Estava, agora, em uma enorme sala. Suas paredes eram de diamante puro. Tudo que via era um cordão de prata flutuante e brilhante no centro da sala e , ao seu lado, uma grande espada adornada a ouro e diamante. Tal espada a fascinava bastante e estava imersa em uma esfera de energia.

Porém, ao olhar bem ao seu redor foi tomada por um grande terror.

Existia, caídos ao chão, entre 2 a 3 corpos bem diferentes daqueles vistos anteriormente.Eles possuíam uma expressão terrível no rosto e todos estavam sem a carne das mãos. Apenas os ossos à vista.

Sakura olhou novamente ao seu redor. Será? Não. Mas eles estão longe da espada. Perai.

A princesa olhou para trás e, novamente, outro susto. Onde estava a cachoeira? Percebeu que estava dentro de um cubo de diamante lacrado. Notou também que estava ficando sem ar. O oxigênio, provavelmente, estava se acabando. Tudo então se tornou perfeitamente claro para ela.

Aquelas pessoas mortas teriam tentado pegar a espada e tiveram suas mão dilaceradas por alguma coisa que desconhecia. Desesperados, sem saber o que fazer, caminharam tentando encontrar a saída e morreram asfixiados. Todavia, algo mágico parecia conservar aqueles corpos intactos.

Sakura não sabia o que fazer. Correu pela sala tentando encontrar algo útil mas nada a ajudava.

Foi até o cordão de prata, mas estava perfeitamente imóvel e não se mexia por nada que a princesa tentasse fazer.

Sentiu-se profundamente desesperada. Já estava ficando um pouco tonta. O que mais poderia fazer?

Iria cometer o mesmo erro daquelas pessoas . Não havia saída. Seria a última tentativa.

Correu até a enorme espada e fechou os olhos. Seja o que Deus quiser...

Por um instante achou que havia morrido. Sentiu uma luz ofuscante brilhar ao seu redor. Tudo parecia branco. Não percebeu quanto tempo ficara naquela situação. Parecia uma vida inteira.

Ao abrir os olhos, algo inesperado. Sua vestimenta estava totalmente diferente. Vestia uma espécia de armadura cravada por milhares de diamantes. Uma armadura brilhante e bela que fazia tudo ao seu redor iluminar-se.

O que mais a surpreendeu, porém, foi ver que segurava a imensa espada. Não compreendia como conseguia segurar algo tão grande. Parecia bastante pesada e ela, no entanto, não fazia o mínimo de esforço.

Também, não sentia mais falta de ar. Era como se aquela armadura lhe desse toda energia que precisava. O medo também passara e não se intimidava mais em estar trancada em um lugar fechado.

O que posso fazer pra sair daqui. Pensou a princesa.

A sala estava perfeitamente como antes. Nada havia mudado. Apenas, para o seu alívio ou

incompreensão, os corpos haviam desaparecido. Era como se alguma maldição houvesse sido quebrada.

Como irei sair daqui? Não encontrava nenhuma solução. Apenas teve uma idéia que encheu seu coração de esperança.

Aquele cordão de prata não estava ali por acaso. Chegou-se mais perto. Sentiu uma energia estranha. Aquele objeto a estava atraindo. Parecia, de certa forma mais brilhante.

Sakura não resistiu. Sentiu-se tomada completamente por um instinto guerreiro jamais sentido.

A sua espada e armadura pareciam agora guiar-lhe. Mexia o seu corpo como que lutando com centenas de guerreiros. De repente um barulho metálico ecoou pelo ar seguido de uma luz cintilante. Sakura havia partido o cordão de prata com sua imensa espada.

Olhou para trás e a cachoeira energética estava, novamente, lá. Entendeu o recado. Era hora de sair.

Começou a correr e inesperadamente uma linda voz ecoou pela sala:

-SAKURA, espere.

_Continua..._

* * *

_Ola...Bem eu queria dá um aviso a v6, queria falar q o Shaoran vai demorar um pouco pra aparecer, primeiramente vamos(eu i meu irmao) esclarecer um pouco as coisas da vida da Sakura q ela naum conhecia.Eh so issu, intaum vamos para os agradecimentos:_

**Littledark:**_ Primeiramente queria me desculpar por naum ter agradecido no cap anterior, eh q eu tava com mta pressa pra postar i cabei q naum coloquei nada a naum ser a historia da fic.E vc acerto, realmente estava td bem com a Sakura.E obrigada pelo review do cap 3.Achu q eu tb teria morrido no lugar da Sakura, se ela naum estivesse morta.Fico feliz q vc esteja acompanhandu a fic, e obrigada mais uma vez.Bjus_

**Sakura Eternal Love: **_Fico feliz q vc está gostandu da fic.Sobre o seu comentario negativo de vc naum ter percebido mtu bem aquela parte dela estar morta,foi por issu mesmo q naum havia acontecido nd de mal com ela, agora ainda n se sabe o pq e como ela morreu, e pq ela conseguiu voltar a viver, bem nem eu mesma sei ainda tirandu o motivo dela ter voltadu a viver eu tenhu + ou- uma ideia, vc vai intender mais esse negocio da morte ao decorrer da fic qeu vou explicar mais coisas;agora ela naum está mais morta, pois ela se fundiu ao seu corpo, como havia escrito no cap 3, e se acontecer alguma coisa com ela, ela poderá morrer.Sobre o nome da fic, eu estava analizando a fic, e o nome tem alguma coisa a ver com a Sakura, sim.Digamosq ela tenha sim um 'coraçao valente' .N se preocupe q vc naum foi aborrecida, e eu n me importo de seu review ter ficado um pouco grande naum.Sua fic tah legal, continue mandando reviews(mesmo q forem grandes, hehehe).Bjus..._


End file.
